kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keyblade Armor
Name When the real term for Armour appeared we'll change it immediatly. --Cococrash11 06:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::But why are we using some apparent form of old english, hm? "Armor" is the correct spelling, unless this name has been confirmed (which you said it's not, so this shouldn't even be here). Someone give me the green light to move the page please, or have a staff member delete/move it themselves. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I mean't to say the japanese word armour did appear in BBS's youtube video. --Cococrash11 23:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 @ENX: There's already a page named "Armor", which is about something else. We'd need to call it "Armor (Birth by Sleep)" or something.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) @LapisScarab: Why called Armor whats the diffrence between Armour just wondering? --Cococrash11 23:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Both spellings are technically correct, but we use American English on the wiki, so "Armour" is changed to "Armor" and so forth.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait you mean Amor is the American word for armour? So Armour is British word right? --Cococrash11 00:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :They're both English words that mean the same thing, but "Armor" is the American spelling and "Armour" is the Brittish spelling.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I say it shouldn't stay "Keyblade Armor", it seriously should be Armor, but it's about something else-maybe it should be added to the page Armor or be called Fighting Armor, I think that could be a good idea, the Keyblade dosn't make the Armor, and Xemnas doesn't wield a Keyblade, and Xion isn't wearing armor if you ask me, it's more of an outfit change 17:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Take it up with Nomura.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Form? Armor is a From, like Valor Form, or Retro Form, right? If so, we should add it to the Form template. -- 00:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so Armor are like the Keyblade and it seems that Armor had feelings like the Keyblades. Like when Kingdom Key chose Riku and then decided to return to Sora. Its just my opinion. --Cococrash11 01:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Any other opinions? -- 17:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It strikes me as more of a tool than a form. Sort of a precursor to the Gummi Ship.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Cape :The "latest artwork" isn't new. It's the concept artwork from before the game was even released - the stuff they specifically had to leave out because of the rendering issues.Glorious CHAOS! 06:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll also notice that Fresh Breeze has a different design in Ven's concept art, namely the "teeth" are facing the opposite direction, so it's not the final, canon design. --Neumannz 07:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Capitalized Armor (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)'s Armor is capitalized because its a term that needs to be capiralized like the Keyblade, Gummi Ship, and etc. --Cococrash11 06:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Artwork? Japanese Name Doesn't BBS Ultimania provide the Japanese name for Armor? --Cococrash11 05:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Throwback to old FF games? It occurred to me a week ago so I might as well say it now. Has anyone noticed that the armor worn in BBS might be somewhat of a shout out to the older Final Fantasy games where the protagonists all wore some kind of armor and capes. Every single one up to FFVII where the trend stopped. Kaihedgie 18:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I looked at it as more of a Kamen Rider/Super Sentai influence. Mostly because of the Henshin factor, the slap the sholder or arm peice and transform. And Terra's Keyblade Rider is something like a motorcycle/waverunner thing. Hyperwre_2.0 06:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really looks more like an original concept, not a reference to any game, as far as I can see.--Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 01:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Xemnas That could be right, but if MX had armor and he decided to don't use it any more then Xemnas should have his armor because he couldn't get it somewhere else. -- 07:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, that and Nomura point-blank said he is a Keyblade wielder, and just can't remember it.Glorious CHAOS! 23:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And the only reason Roxas could use the Keyblade is because Ventus's Heart is inside of him, which is also why Roxas has emotions. you would have known this if you have payed attention to Nomura interviews and the whole storyline, but i do think you are right at some part, his armor does look a great deal like Terra's Keyblade Armor, and he also had Xehanort's, Master Xehanort's, and Terra's memories but because he did not have Terra's Heart, (Which is in the revived Xehanort will will see in KH3 according to Nomura.) and his Soul. (Which is in the Lingering Sentiment.)--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 23:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman iZerox, what you told about Ventus's heart inside Roxas. That would be crazy as Ventus's heart is inside Sora and if it would be inside Roxas too then Ventus has 2 hearts. 06:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay seriously, Nomura said that, too. Ventus's heart is inside Roxas - that's not a matter for discussion.Glorious CHAOS! 13:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for pointing out that i'm right IZerox!--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Not in use ::It's still part of the armor, and that's what it looks like when the armor is not in use. Even though it's possible for the armor to be left somewhere else or taken off (Terra-Xehanort v Lingering Sentiment, for example). It doesn't say "the armor turns into only this when not in use".Glorious CHAOS! 15:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) FM armor Whether or not Eraqus is in it, it is Eraqus's armor. The mere fact that it has his Keyblade is proof of that - given canon is that only he and Aqua have held that Keyblade, and she doesn't wear that armor. There is no speculation in saying, "This is Eraqus's Keyblade Armor." The actual situation of the boss fight (or whether it's an actual fight) is what's uncertain.Glorious CHAOS! 20:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Armor shouldn't it be Keyblade Warrior Armor? I mean it's not Armor for the Keyblade, and it's not made from Keyblades, but it is Armor that Keyblade Warriors wear and it's appearance seems to vary on Rank, as Terra, Aqua and Ventus all look similar while Eraqus has a different, similar, but different look showing a higher rank? Zachariah Zuan 20:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Keyblade Armor is the term used in the series. We didn't make it up or anything.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ah alright then, was just checking Zachariah Zuan 14:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Xion :Well, it's armor, it's similar, and she's a Keyblade wielder. So, we cover it, saying "something resembling Keyblade Armor".Glorious CHAOS! 15:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Keyblade Master Xemnas? "It's possible Xemnas intentionally wasn't using a Keyblade." Wait, I don't get it. He wanted a Keyblade for his big plan. The Organization basically sat there twiddling their thumbs until Sora finally went Heartless so they could have one. Why wouldn't he use it? Especially with its tremendous powers?Neo Bahamut 23:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he's a Star Wars fan. :D Just kidding, maybe he had the power to use a Keyblade, but didn't know he had the power to use a Keyblade. And what did you mean when you said that Xemnas abandons the armor? Xemnas never goes into space by my memory, and Mickey had a Gummi block. 23:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ironically, I'd just made a section below on that very thing. That's partially my fault. I often use "Xehanort" instead of "Master Xehanort." In Master Xehanort's reports, he says he travelled the Lanes Between without armor. Admittedly, Mickey can be handwaved with "magic Gummi Block thingy," which is why I didn't include him below. What stands out to me, though, is that Nomura says "intentionally." I had been assuming myself that he just didn't know that he could. But that's not "intentional." It's mind-boggling, really. Does he say anything else about this?Neo Bahamut 00:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe Darkness allowed MX to breathe. And Nomura did say it's possible Xemnas wasn't using the Keyblade intentionally, which doesn't rule out the possibility of him not knowing that he could use it. 00:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #He used the Black Coat, I'm pretty sure he even says so. #"It's possible there's another person inside Xemnas who doesn't WANT him to use the Keyblade, even if he can."(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember no mention of the black coat. That would also be weird, considering it protects against darkness too. I do remember he was wearing it at the beginning, but I assumed he just didn't want anyone spotting him. Also, is that quote in the article? If not, can I put it in?Neo Bahamut 07:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. It might be in the Ultimania, or it might be OR, then. Still, that's what the coat is for - to allow you to dive into darkness without being devoured by it. :::No no no no. That quote was me being extremely sardonic, not something from the games. I was just saying the implication is that Terra's heart is within Xemnas, hence him calling Aqua's armor "friend" and behaving oddly.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Avoiding Edit Wars Why were some of my changes reverted? If we mention characters like Xion & Xemnas, we should mention Eraqus, who's definitely using Keyblade Armor. Additionally, why is there any reason to believe it's impossible to breathe in the Lanes Between? It's not like ordinary space. Monstro's hung out there just fine & Xehanort says he travelled it with no armor.Neo Bahamut 00:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it is like ordinary space, and Monstro was just affected by Darkness which allows him to breathe. 00:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude, seriously, it's your word against Nomura's. >_> maggosh 00:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Whose word? Mine or Neo Bahamut's? 00:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Neo Bahamut's. maggosh 00:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. 00:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see a single thing in any of the games that said you can't breathe in the Lanes Between. Or any references, for that matter. As a matter of fact, I saw plenty of evidence to the contrary. So, I don't see how this is "my word against Nomura's."Neo Bahamut 01:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I meant about Xemnas using the Keyblade. maggosh 01:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, I still wouldn't call that "my word versus his," because I'm basically asking what the Hell he's talking about. Also, as someone else pointed out, he could be misleading us to some degree.Neo Bahamut 02:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Remove Xemnas and Xion other than pure speculation, this isspecifically referring to "Keyblade Armor". A huge difference between TAV, Master Eraqus from Xemnas and Xion. Both Xemnas and Xion never wielded their keyblades in their armor form. Xemnas had a sword. Xion had monster like weapons that differed from keyblades each time and in the end also resembled swords but with a trinity spike at the top.Bijinder 00 01:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) This has already been discussed, look further up the page. 01:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It's pure speculation on both parts though. YOu guys strive for the best right? THen why not have exact detail? NOt false pretenses>Bijinder 00 02:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) To restate, to say they're "similar to Keyblade armor" isn't really that big of a deal. 02:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) that discussion was going lazily. Especially Xion's. Being discussed before, doesn't mean they met a discussion.Bijinder 00 05:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :So, you didn't read it at all. maggosh 05:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I read it all. if you say i didn't then show some evidence. For one, Xion resembles alot more than an unverse than a keyblade armor. now, this might get into question, but let's compare shall we. trinity armor= http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trinity_Armor.png xion's final form=http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xion_Armor_4.png Aqua's armor=http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aqua_armor.png Now i know you're technically stating it but it still says it could be in xemnas section stating "what appears to be" is like saying "it might be", . As for Xion's section it states she's wielding keyblades, which in her 1st-final form she isn't. I say Xion resembles more of a heartless or an unversed rather than keyblade armor. For Xemnas, it could be worded more directly, by stating it just resembles itBijinder 00 05:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you didn't read the above discussion. maggosh 05:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually agree with you on the bit about Xemnas and changed the wording slightly. Xion's section does not say she's using actual Keyblades; it says "Keyblades" in quotations, which, if you were unaware, is indicative that they are not actual Keyblades, they are simply similar to them. Also, why did you link to a picture of the Trinity Armor? You are aware that has nothing to do with this at all, right? 05:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I dont care what you say. everything you say onward will be ignored. as for lapisScarab, it's god to know you agreed on Xemnas, but for Xion, i would say we have to be more "Direct". Since, this is a wikia. I put the picture of trinity armor to show a bigger resemblance to them, instead of keyblade armor.Bijinder 00 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Saying it resembles Trinity Armor is speculating. Double standards are fun, aren't they? maggosh 06:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :How do you propose we be more "direct" about that? "BY THE WAY, THESE AREN'T REAL KEYBLADES. I KNOW THAT'S WHY IT'S IN QUOTES, BUT I WANT TO BE SURE YOU'RE NOT ILLITERATE." I've told you before, our readers aren't stupid. The fact that "Keyblades" is in quotations means that they are not actually Keyblades. 06:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) There really isn't a resemblance between Xion's armor and the Trinity Armor, certainly not a greater one than between Xion's armor and Keyblade Armor. I would say there is a bit of resemblance with the Armor of the Master, though... -- 06:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC)